


Blaming Hawaii

by Archet



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, pining!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archet/pseuds/Archet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Danny doesn’t realize he’s playing such wicked games with Steve’s sanity doesn’t make it any easier to deal with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaming Hawaii

That Danny doesn’t realize he’s playing such wicked games with Steve’s sanity doesn’t make it any easier to deal with. Steve doesn’t blame Danny for driving him inexorably crazy, so he blames the ocean for slicking Danny’s skin, saltwater clinging possessively to every curve of muscle. Steve blames the sun for bringing out the brightness of Danny’s hair and for gilding his newly tanned skin, for setting off those sky-blue eyes in a way that makes Steve want to cast aside all caution and consequence and just reach out and _touch, hold, taste_. 

Today Steve blames Hawaii, in general, for being so kind to Danny, because today Danny shines under the perfect blue sky, skin glittering wetly with the sea. Today Danny is practically _lit up_ with the sun and the sea, with good humor and amusement. Steve holds Hawaii solely responsible for painting that easy smile on Danny’s face so brightly, and there’s nothing more tantalizing than Daniel Williams within arm’s length while he’s enjoying himself.

“So?”

It’s a moment or two before Steve registers that Danny’s asking him something. 

“Hey, you? Hello?”

Danny’s grin goes wide, always so generous whenever it’s directed at Steve. He squints through the bright morning and doesn’t notice Steve’s fingers going tight around the edges of his board, showing white over the knuckles. “Jezz, what are you? Asleep?”

Steve shakes his head, carefully uncurls his fingers from his surf board and trails his hand back and forth nonchalantly through the warm water. “Nah, just wondering when you’re going to get down to business, s’all.”

Danny sputters, eyebrows arching over those ridiculously blue eyes…Hawaiian blue, baby-blue…Danny-blue. 

“Get down to business? Wait. What do ya call what we’ve been doing all morning?”

Steve just grins like he usually does in the face of Danny’s outrage. “I’d call it...a good start, Danno.”

“Ohhh, 'a good start', he says,” Danny waves his hands and jerks his chin at his nonexistent audience. 

“Well, babe, I’d say an _excellent_ start. I’d say, for someone, who has only been doing this crazy-assed hanging ten let’s-drown-the-Jersey-boy routine for a month or so, I’d say I’m off to a damn fine start.”

Laughter wants to break loose in Steve, but he holds it back by the barest margin. “Okay.”

Danny squints pointedly, head tilting to one side. Water drips from the ends his slicked back hair to plop against his shoulder, and Steve’s eye is instantly drawn to a spattering of freckles standing out from Danny’s tan.

“Okay? Was that an agreement? Was than an acknowledgement of fact, Steven? Please tell me, because with you, it’s really fucking hard to tell sometimes.”

Smiling to himself Steve allows his gaze to skim down over Danny as he pretends to consider his words. The cutoff’s Danny’s got on (who knows why he refuses to just buy a pair of fucking board shorts) are clinging desperately below his narrow, narrow waist. The sweet swell of his ass is clearly defined as he sits back on his board.

“Yes, Daniel,” Steve states clearly, with exaggerated seriousness, and if his voice is a little hoarse, Danny seems not to notice. “I am, in fact, saying that you are becoming quiet skilled and I have every expectation you will only improve.”

Danny draws back and stares for a couple seconds. “Well, it’s good to have that recognized.” That Williams grin breaks loose, sudden and blinding, and not for the first time Steve notes that when Danny really _smiles_ , he seems to utilize every muscle in his entire face. 

It’s a slaying smile, and Steve is, properly slayed. Danny, to his credit, has no idea the power he brandishes so carelessly. That he’s stupid for Danny’s smile makes him the biggest goof in the Pacific, but it’s a truth Steve is becoming accustomed to.

“I must say, I’m feeling pretty validated right now, babe.”

Steve grins at his partner through the sunshine and wonders if he’s ever loved anyone, or anything, as much as he loves Danny Williams. He can’t imagine he has. Maybe one day, he’ll do something about it.


End file.
